I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronics, and more specifically to switches.
II. Background
Switches are commonly used in various electronics circuits such as a transmitter in a wireless communication device. Switches may be implemented with various types of transistors such as metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistors. A switch may receive an input signal at one source/drain terminal and a control signal at a gate terminal. The switch may pass the input signal to the other source/drain terminal if the switch is turned on by the control signal and may block the input signal if the switch is turned off by the control signal. The switch may have parasitic capacitances between its terminals, which may adversely impact the performance of the switch as described below.